


I Will Protect You (When You Need A Break From All Those Things You Do)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Protective Goblin, Protective Harry, The Goblin, idiots attack Harry and harm what's his, needless to say he doesn't appreciate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, just a moment, all Harry sees is this: Peter, strewn out on the floor behind the arm of the ripped couch, shards of glass embedded into the spot he had rested moments before. There is blood dripping down his face, and his clothes are torn by some of the projectiles, eyes hazy and searching for danger--searching for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Protect You (When You Need A Break From All Those Things You Do)

**Author's Note:**

> These boys, man.  
> That is all I can say ._.

It is an attack on him, of course it is. No one knows that Peter Parker is Spiderman and they certainly wouldn’t expect to find everyone’s favorite webslinger curled up on Harry’s couch, nursing a slowly healing concussion.

The explosion sends Harry flying, glass raining down around him as he chokes on smoke, a frantic _“Peter!”_ tearing free from his throat when he can’t see through the thick gray invading his vision. He scrambles towards the direction of the couch, hoping, _praying,_ that his defenseless _(and he never thought he’d pair Peter and defenseless together in a sentence, not after Spiderman)_ lover had been far enough away to not be impaled by glass. His attacker seems to be waiting for something, and Harry could almost scoff at the stupidity of that act. Once Peter is fine whatever idiot decided it was a good idea to blow a hole in his office is going to-

Everything grinds to a stop.

For a moment, just a moment, all Harry sees is this: Peter, strewn out on the floor behind the arm of the ripped couch, shards of glass embedded into the spot he had rested moments before. There is blood dripping down his face, and his clothes are torn by some of the projectiles, eyes hazy and searching for danger--searching for Harry.

And then Harry is there, grasping his lover’s face in shaking hands as he searches Peter’s body for any injuries that can’t be fixed with a trip to the hospital. “Peter,” he whispers, relief coloring his voice when he finds none. “God, Peter…”

“Har,” Peter mumbles, blinking past the haze in his trusting brown eyes. “Are you… You okay?”

Two things happen in that moment.

One--a voice calls, no _demands_ , for Harry Osborn.

Two--Harry sees red.

“Stay here,” he orders, voice contorted as his other half rises up, a whirlwind of rage and _how DARE you_.

“Harry-” Peter calls weakly, struggling to push himself up only to be stopped by a gentle, but firm hand.

“I’ll be back,” Harry, no, The Goblin, promises, eyes narrowing as he turns away once the webslinger seems to agree to stay put. He stalks out towards the hole gaping in the side of his building, sharp gusts of wind clearing out the smoke quickly. There are two males waiting for him, clad in black and carrying large guns. They are suspended by sturdy ropes that must have lowered them down, feet placed dangerously close to the edge.

“Harry Osborn,” one of them snarls, leveling his gun at the CEO’s chest. Except, it’s not Harry, not really, and The Goblin lets out a high-pitched laugh, flashing sharp teeth.

“You called?” He mocks, flexing elongated claws.

They seem disgusted by his appearance, something that only makes him laugh harder, smirk widening manically--that is, until he sees just how close they came to killing Peter. There is a wall near the couch, one that seems to have stopped several large metal shards from hitting his lover, the material going straight through the drywall and pointing right towards the webslinger’s previous resting spot. Even a dodge wouldn’t have saved him from serious harm.

The Goblin loses himself.

He no longer cares for their explanation, no longer cares to know just _why_ they have done what they have done, all that matters is the chant inside his head, growing louder and louder as he moves closer, a snarl contorting his face because--

_Hurt._

_Hurt Peter._

_Hurt what’s mine._

_HURTWHAT’SMINEHURTPETERHOW **DARE** YOU-_

He laughs at their screams, slashing at their hands when they go for their guns and sending the metal spiraling down a hundred stories. It would not be hard to send them plummeting after, but no, that would be too _easy_ , too _kind_ and they deserve _more_ , more _pain_ , more _suffering_ , _oh yes_ -

“Har,” Peter whispers from behind him, voice strained. “Har, stop it, please, the police are on their way up now, just let them take them.”

“Hurt you,” The two male’s snarl, two sides of the same person and yet oh so different, joined together to destroy what would dare to try and take away what was theirs.

“I’m okay,” Peter soothes, leaning heavily against the wall as he takes a hesitant step forward, letting out a soft cry of pain when the movement jars a piece of glass embedded in his leg.

And _that_ certainly doesn’t help them stop, but it gets their attention, gets them to assess what really matters right now, and it’s Peter, it will always be Peter.

The Goblin snarls, sending the two attackers crashing into his broken desk, a pile of blood and broken limbs--but a still breathing pile of blood and broken limbs--and moves to Peter’s side, relinquishing control back to Harry.

He winds an arm around the webslinger’s waist, taking most of Peter’s weight as they move towards the elevator. “Come on,” Harry murmurs, casting one last glare at the two men. “It looks like you’re going to the hospital after all.”

Peter groans, managing to toss the CEO a pout despite the haze of pain and exhaustion wearing down on his senses. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you planned this.”

Harry couldn’t help the low growl in answer, strains of The Goblin trickling through. “There are better, easier ways to get you into the hospital other than injuring you further, Pete. Besides, I would never put you in danger.”

“Yeah,” he smiled slightly, easing the sharp line of his lover’s shoulders. “I know.”

Harry let out a heavy sigh, nuzzling at Peter’s jaw as the elevator doors shut with a soft ding, beginning their descent. “You’re always fighting for everyone else, the least I can do is keep you safe when you need a break.”

“My hero,” the webslinger teased, giving a mock swoon that wasn’t entirely all fake, body needing the support of the other male as it strained to heal the new wounds.

Harry’s eyes rolled. “Shut up,”

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore a Peter in need of protecting~ Don't you? ;)


End file.
